


It's Electric!

by muutant



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, The Electricity Trick, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muutant/pseuds/muutant
Summary: Written for a prompt on kinkmeme many, many years ago and re-found recently in my files. The prompt was titled 'Really Amazing Fail-sex'. No pairing was specified so I decided to do Lady Hawke/Isabella.This was the description: Hawke and LI are introducing some sort of novelty to their sex lives. It goes horribly, hilariously wrong. Accidentally burn the house down with wax-play; alert the town guard and/or concerned neighbor brigade with loud S&M scar the sibling who overhead some disturbing role-play; something got stuck and they had to employ outside help for extraction; embarrassing injuries that require a very revealing walk of shame to Anders' clinic.Warning: There is some dub-con stuff at the end. My intent is that the relationship with the people in question is already established and this is a fantasy they have been trying to make happen, but needed help.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age), Female Hawke/Isabela, Hawke/Isabela (Dragon Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	It's Electric!

The usual saunter that made her hips sway and everyone swoon was gone. Replaced with an awkward waddle as Hawke helped Isabella descend the stairs to Darktown.

Both women were painfully silent for once, dreading the conversation that was soon to follow. The only sound between the two were the pained gasps escaping Isabella's lips every so often when her legs brushed together.

When they finally reached Anders' clinic after what seemed like an eternity his lantern was out. Damn. Waking Anders up was not a pleasant experience. The reason for their visit was not going to help the situation either.

Hawke practically knocked down his door with her constant pounding before the clinic door cracked open and Anders' head popped out. His hair was loose and sticking in every direction and huge bags graced his eyes. It was not a good look for him.

"It's the middle of the night, what are you two doing here? I already told you I will not, I will never –"

The lovers had come knocking only a few weeks before, giggling and drunk in the middle of the night, requesting obscene things of the poor mage. He had promptly slammed the door in their faces.

"It's not that."

Anders let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank the Maker. Well then, what do you want? In case you didn't notice I was sleeping. Notice the lantern. It's out." Anders grumbled, pointing to the snuffed out lantern.

"Well, remember that amazing electricity thing?" Isabella wiggled her fingers and a brazen chuckle escaped her lips at the memory. However, the fierce blush on her face gave away the truth of her current predicament.

"No. You didn't." Anders dragged his hand across his face, clearly far from amused.

"Oh yes. I did.” A smirk flashed across Hawke's lips. She stuck out her tongue and a spark appeared on it before quickly disappearing. “But it didn't go over so well."

Anders glared at Isabella who was practically doing the splits standing up, trying her damnedest to keep her legs apart to avoid the pain of their little experiment.

"Obviously." Anders rolled his eyes and gave a bitter laugh.

Isabella gave him a glare, painfully aware of his amusement at the cost of her pain and embarrassment.

"It seemed like a fantastic idea at the time." Isabella squeaked out as she shifted and winced.

"It always does." Anders rolled his eyes.

He disappeared for a moment, loud shuffling and clanking coming from behind the door before he reappeared with a vial full of a strange sickly green liquid.

"Take this." Anders shoved the vial into Isabella's hand and attempted to shut the door on the couple.

Isabella grabbed the door before he had a chance to escape.

"A salve? Do you not see how much bloody pain I'm in right now? I can't go around like this.” She was practically shrieking at the poor healer. Her usual calm composure completely vanishing due to the unpleasant sensation burning between her legs.

“You want me to heal that? No thank you.” 

“Oh come on, it's not like you haven't seen it before.”

Anders tapped his fingers against the door and then his eyes lit up.

“What do I get?”

“You are making the poor and suffering pay now? I thought you were a Paragon of generosity?” Hawke gave her most convincing puppy dog pout, but by the way Anders was leering and it was clear he was having none of it.

“Oh please, you are far from poor. Isabella robs us all blind every week at Wicked Grace and you are the bloody Champion. And the only thing you two are suffering from is insanity.”

Both women scoffed in unison, but knew they had no proof to refute his claims.

“Anyways I didn't say I wanted coin.” A smirk painted on his lips.

“Oh so you are taking us up on our offer after all, sweet thing.”

“NO! Maker, no!” Was there no limit to the pirate's depravity?

“Aww, you are no fun.” Hawke whined.

“You haven't even heard what I want yet!”

“Oh does that mean it's something fun! I hope it's something fun.” Hawke clapped her hands practically giddy with anticipation.

“It depends how you look at it.” The mage let out a mischievous laugh and the smirk on his face grew larger.

“Dammit Anders, just tell us!” The two women practically shrieked in unison.

Anders leaned over and whispered in Hawke's ear for what seemed like eternity. Her eyes were sparkling and she was giggling like a mad woman.

“Deal.” She said without hesitation.

“Wait, what did we just agree to? I didn't agree. I want to know!”

“Do you want me to heal you or not?”

A begrudging sigh escaped Isabella as she stepped into the clinic, left with little other choice. Whatever they had agreed to there was no way it could be any worse than the burning irritation in her nethers.

\-----------

The tall mage grinned down at the elf tied to the bed, each limb bound to the posts with lyrium chains, the same the Templars used to tie up mages. The irony was not lost on either of them.

How Isabella and Hawke had gotten him like this Anders' had no idea. Well he had an idea, but it just all seemed too good to be true.

“Now, now, what are we going to do with you?” Anders purred, trailing a finger down from Fenris' jaw slowly, down his bare chest to meet at the waist band of his leggings.

“Untie me, Abomination. I have a business to settle with that witch and her pet whore.” Fenris was writhing on the bed and growling and hissing. He was certainly putting on a good show.

“Isabella! It's my turn! Get down!” Hawke took a few steps and Isabella wavered above her, perched on Hawke's shoulders shamelessly watching the mage take his payment through the fogged up mansion window. She would certainly not get down, things were just starting to get good.

A purr resonated in Isabella's throat, as electricity lit up the mansion and the sound of crackling was followed by deep growls and moans. Perhaps this was not a bad trade off. Not at all.


End file.
